As we go along
by Nikolerrrawer
Summary: Three girls keep moving. Just as they think that this is their last stop, they move once more. Then they meet three new amazing guys and start to think...that maybe this new world, isn't as bad as they think it is. Lily&James era. Rating for is ment
1. Moving Again?

**ok so I'm really bad at writing. I just do it to blow off steam. **

Disclaimer: yea. I just own the plot and anyone you don't reconize. I'd love to own them. But i don't.

OK. well, first, the story is about three girls who are like sisters, two of them are twins, who live with another girl. Lily is the other girl and Hannah and Kathren are the twins. They keep moving around with their dad who is an ambassador for England so they move to many different countries. It startes off in the summer when they are in france. They are of course magical. just try to follow along. oh and please review.

Chapter 1: Moving Again?

Lily looked up at their clock for their hockey game.

"30 seconds girls!" Lily shouted in German to the two twins

They looked back at her. Both nodded.

They stood beside her. The whistle blew and Kat took off up the ice. Or rather the pavement.

The three girls were playing a game of roller hockey against four guys they knew from their school; Durmstrang Magical Institute.

The girls were winning 7-0. They were taking it easy. The boys thought they could beat the girls at anything. HA! ya right!

_'ya right! we always beat them at quiditch anyway!'_ Lily thought as she passed the ball to Hannah. Lily raced up the rink to 3 feet from where Kat was waiting.

"Hans! Here!" Kat shouted, frnech this time.

Hannah passed up to Kat. She bumped it off the goalie's pads. It landed onto Hannah's stick. Kat moved out of the way to in front of the goale. Lily quickly moved into her spot. Hannah waas miling at the goalie. she reached behind and the goalie moved to block her path. She moved her stick and the ball went though the crease to Lily. She popped it over the,goalie's shoulder who had moved right in front of her, and into the net. The buzzer rang.

&&

The girls walked out of thier change room.

"Well that was fun eh?" Kat said, in french, with a smile.

"Mais oui. I thought it would be." Lily said. first part in french and the next in english.

**(A/N: 'Mais oui' means ' well yes' or something along those lines.)**

"Well it's nice to know you believe in us Lil." Hannah said

"Well why wouldn't I? You guys are great." she replied

&&

"What?? Why?? I don't want to! we've already done this Six times in five years!" Lily said to her father.

"Well, then you must be used to it by now. go and tell the girls. we head to London in three days." her father said shooing her out of his bedroom he shared with his second wife.

"_Fine_" she hissed and left the room.

"What the bloody hell!" She swore after she left the room.

"Watch you language young lady!" her father yelled form inside the room

"I'll do what ever I bloody well want _father_" she shouted back and stormed off to her room she sharedwith her two best friends.

&&

She slamed the door to her room closed.

She looked around. the room was at least 15 meters by 20 meters.

there was three beds, and alot of space which was ghood for theree teenagegirls that shared one room.

"woah. What's wrong Lil?" asked Hannah

Kat broke apart her kiss with Martin, the hot boy from next door.

He put his hand under her ass.

"Martain, get your hand out from under Kat's ass and leave for a minute. You can come back in a minute. Just stand outside the door." Lily said trying to stay calm.

Martain walked out of the room . he turned and waved to Kat.

She giggled and fell back on her bed. " Isn't he just _the _nicest,cutest, lovelyest, boy you've ever met?" she asked...

"Yes...sure but we have bigger problem's on our hands!" Lily yelled the last part.

"Hey! he is not a problem!" Kat yelled.

"That's not what I ment!" Lily yelled back

"Then what _did _you mean?" Hannah shouted, knowing that it would turn into a full on yelling match

Lily sighed. "We're moving. Again."

"Come again?" Hannah said

"Excese me?" Kat said at the same time

"We... are moving" Lily said slowly.

She sighed and sat down on her bed.

Martain knocked on the door.

"Come in!" they all yelled.

Martain stuck his head in the door."You girls done yet?" He asked

"Yea." Lily and Hannah both said at the same time. They stood up and left the room. They both knew very well what was going to happen in there.

Lily stuck her head back inside the door. "Rememeber, safe Sex! Use a condom!" Lily yelled. Her and Hannah ran down the hall laughing their heads off.

&&

Hannah opened the door and walked out followed by Lily and then Kat. They had just brought up their boxes into their new homeand were out taking a break. Lily ran to the end of the Drive way... which was a long way. She turned and looked at the big house. wow. it was the biggest house she'd ever seen. It was bigger than the house next door, but not by much. Much Bigger than their prevous house, and that was pretty big. She sighed, _'Well, I guess I'll just have to live with this stupid place.'_ She thought. _'I'm goning to be away almost all year anyway.'_

"OMG!" Kat yelled so loud one of the neighbours peared out the window

"What?" screamed the other girls, frightened.

Kat took off running. "Swings!" she yelled

The two other girls ran after her into the park.


	2. Meeting the Boys

**ok so I'm really bad at writing. I just do it to blow off steam. **

Disclaimer: yea. I just own the plot and anyone you don't reconize. I'd love to own them. But i don't.

OK. well, first, the story is about three girls who are like sisters, two of them are twins, who live with another girl. Lily is the other girl and Hannah and Kathren are the twins. They keep moving around with their dad who is an ambassador for England so they move to many different countries. It startes off in the summer when they are in france. They are of course magical. just try to follow along. oh and please review.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Boys

Kat was running to the swings. She was like a little kid some times, it was so cute. She stopped by a tree as she heard voices.

"Kat, what's the matt--" Hannah started but was hushed by Kat's hand.

Lily dicked behind the tree next to the one Kat and Hannah were hiding behind.

'Watch this,' Lily spoke to the though their minds. They all learnt to do that at their old school, it was a very evil school, they raised evil wizards there, but they learnt a lot of things there. 'They have wands, see?'

Lily walked out form behind the tree and started walking towards the boys.

The one holdong the wand, was tall with long black hair that hung past his eyes. He kept shaking his head and moving his hair out of the way. He looked like the kind of person that would get all the ladies.

The person that was facing Lily was also pretty tall, he had shaggy blondish hair, and deep blue eyes, that held sorrow, kindness, and laughter.

The last guy, standing across from the first, was the tall dark and handsom kind. He was the kind Lily would fall for. He was taller than the rest of them, his hair would've fallen into his eyes if it hadn't been all over the place. He had beautiful hazel eyes and a michevious smile.

The blond hair boy looked at Lily walking towards them. "Put that away Padfoot, there's a muggle walking over here."

"Fine, fine." The boy called Padfoot said. He looked her way. "wow. she is a fine peice of woman. How old do you think she is?" He asked

"I don't know, 15 or 16 maybe." The messy haired boy said

Lily stopped right in fromt of them, "Hello boys," she said in a very sexy voice. "How are you doing today?"

"Oh quite well, I'm James, Potter" Said Tall Drak and Handsom. Bending down and kissing her hand.

" I am Remus, Remus Lupin" Said the blond smiling.

"Black, Sirius Black." Said the shaggy haired one that was called Padfoot. He bent down and kissed her hand lingering there for a moment, never braking eye contact.

"So, how old are you guys?" Lily asked

"Why do you need to know?" Sirius asked.

"Oh you know, just to make sure none of you are to old for me." She responded not missing a beat.

Remus raised an eye brow. "We're 17." He said "How old are you?" he asked

"16" she said. "So, what spell were you trying to do before, Mr. Black?" she asked smiling

Sirius' eyes went really big and he had a very wierd expression on his face. Remus started to laugh. He was holding his stomch because he was laughing so hard. James looked at Lily like she was perfect. Like she was the most perfect person in the world. He wanted her so bad. Usally, he would just bring her home and get into her pants, but she was different, he knew she was. He'd really have to get to know her first.

Lily looked into his eyes, she saw, something that kind of scarred her, but then again, why wouldn't it? Lily saw lust in James' eyes. The last time she had seen that was her previous year at school.

She had been walking back to her room from the quiditch pitch, carying her broom in one hand, she only had one free hand. The boy attacked her from behind. He put a body binding curse on her, and carried her up to his room. He had gotton so close, too. Lily thanked god everyday that Pat had walked in, when he did.

James looked into her eyes while she was remembering this, he saw pain, hurt, and fright. he wipped the look of lust from his eyes and he truly felt pain for her. he had seen that look before. He had walked in on a huffelpuff boy raping a ravenclaw girl a year younger than him last year. He had punched the guy out and helped the girl up. and he saw that look in her eyes, it frightened him.

Lily took a deep breath. "Umm. I'm Lily, Lily Evans." She said rather shakey. "We just moved here."

"Wait, like the ambassador's daughter?" James asked

"Yea, yea! That's you!" Sirius said with excitment

"Umm... yes. that is me." Lily said wishing they hadn't noticed "How do you know about me?"

"Well, my parents are good friends with your father, but they don't really like your mother. Neither do we, if that's not a problem."

Hannah and Kat walked up to them, "She's not our mum." Kat said

"And join the club." Hannah said

"She's our step-mum." Lily said "And we don't like her either."

"So, who are you pretty girls?" Sirius said

"Oh stuff it" Kat said. "I'm Kathern, Martino"

"Hannah Martino"

"So are you like sisters?" Remus asked. They nodded. "So why do you have different names?"

"Our parents died when we were little, and Lily's parents took us in, then later, Lily's mum died, and dad re-married." Hannah explained.

"So how old are you pretty ladies?" Sirius askedb"Just so I'm not to old for you."

"Drop dead." Kat said "We're 16."

"So, are you, like twins or something?" Sirius asked stupidly

"No... they just look the same as each other, they're the same age, and had the same parents. But no, they're not twins." James said sarcasticly

"Idiot." Kat muttered.

"What's up your ass?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, she's just grumpy that she had to leave _Martin_ behind in France." Hannah said putting her arm around her, smiling.

"Oh. Stuff it Han." Kat grumbled.

"Who's Martin?" Remus asked.

"Her old boyfriend, who she's been shgging since we had gotton there." Lily said simply.

Sirius' eyes widened at this. Remus looked at him knowing that her had liked her the moment he saw her.

"You know, your eyes are going top get stuck like that if you keep doing that.." James said to Sirius.


	3. A broken iPod and sleeping over

**ok so I'm really bad at writing. I just do it to blow off steam. **

Disclaimer: yea. I just own the plot and anyone you don't reconize. I'd love to own them. But i don't.

OK. well, first, the story is about three girls who are like sisters, two of them are twins, who live with another girl. Lily is the other girl and Hannah and Kathren are the twins. They keep moving around with their dad who is an ambassador for England so they move to many different countries. It startes off in the summer when they are in france. They are of course magical. just try to follow along. Oh and please review.

Chapter3: A borken iPod and sleeping over

"Come on."Lily urgered.

It was two weeks later, they had all gotton to know each other very well, and they were always haning out at the park or at Remus' and James and Sirius' houses.

"But, don't you have ot ask first? My parents _always_ make me ask to have people over first." James said

"Yea, but I really don't care if they don't want me to." Lily answered

"Well, why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because, we don't like our step-mum, because she's a stupid jack-ass, and we don't like our father becaus ehe got over mum so fast and he married that stupid bimbo." Kat said with anger

"Besides," Hannah said "All that'll happen is father will say to Lily, 'You should have asked first' and Lily will say 'I'll do what ever i bloody want to, with or without your permission.' and then father will say 'Watch you language young lady!' and then Lily will say 'I can say what ever I bloody well want'. and the she'll walk out of the room and come tell us what happened."

"That usually involves; slamming the door, yelling and swearing and then falling onto her bed." Kat said

"And then telling who ever Kat is snogging and is going to shag once we leave the room, to leave and come back later." Hannah said, moving away from Kat's swatting hand and laughing along with Lily.

"Hey!" Kat yelled

"It's the truth!" Hannah yelled back

"You guys do it too!" she arugued

"Yea but not in public!" Lily made a point

"I do not shag in public!" Kat yelled when they were half way up they the drive way

"But you sure do snog in public and you almost always get taken back to their rooms after snogging." Kat said

Kat turned beat red. Then it went away. "But so do you guys, all the time in-fact." Kat smiled, she had made a come back!

"And I'm damn proud of it!" Lily said opening the door, which James took from her hand

"Ladies first," James said holding the door open

Lily blushed, she walked into the house and he walked in after eveyone was in.

&&

Kat opened the door to their room, and everyone went in. Lily, then Hannah, and then Kat went in each freazing as they saw who was already there.

Lily and Hannah's eyes widened and Kat had a little smile with her mouth open a little.

"Bonjour, Mon Cher." Martin spoke (Mon Cher means My Dear one, Basically)

"Martin," Kat said barely above a whisper.

'What's _he_ doning here?' Hannah asked them both through mind

'Bastard! Think's he could just come here again?' Kat thought

'What??' Lily asked looking at Kat

'He,... after you guys left... I said I didn't want to shag, and he,... he hit me!' She thought to them

"Bastard!" Lily yelled

Lily stepped up and punched him squre in the nose

"FUCK!" Martin screamed

Then Hannah stepped up and punched him again. Then she slapped him. "Leave, _now_." she said to him in french.

Matin stumbled out the door, "Hey, what's that?" Sirius asked pointing to Kat's hand, it held an iPod. It was broken now, she had squeezed it so hard it had snaped

"Kat," Lily began, she lifted up Kat's hand in her own. she slowly opened her fingers. There was blood on the fingers and all of her palm. "Shit." she said.

Hannah looked at Kat's hand. "Fucking bastard." she said.

"Umm... one of you come here." she motioned for one of the guys, they all came. "Heal this, we can't, we're not old enough yet."

James pulled out his wand."Move that um... Metal stuff."

"Ok,"Lily said "Kat sweetie, this might hurt a little ok?"

No response.

Lily moved it and a tear ran down Kat's face.

Kat started shaking and almost fell backwards. Sirius caught her.

Tears ran down her face, Sirius just held her in place, he stood her up right, and placed his hands around her waist to hold her up.

James finished the spell and a burning feeling apeared on her hand even more.

She screamed out. "Ahhhh!" She screamed

"What did you do to her?" Lily asked

"Nothing! I swear! I didn't do anything!" He said in a panic voice

The burning sensation turned into a cool feeling. She stopped screaming and turned around and buried her face into Sirius' shoulder. She cried and cried there. Lily tugged on Sirius' arm, he looked at her. She pointed to Kat's bed. Sirius picked her up and sat down on the swing under the bed with her still in his arms.

"Sit anywhere you want." Lily told the boys.

Kat had like a bunk bed but on the bottom, there is a swing instead of another bed. Lily had a loft bed and a computer under it with a couch a foot from the end of her bed. Hannah had a day bed , which is a bad but it kind of looks like a couch, you put it against a wall and you put pillows on it and yea.Remus and Hannah sat on Hans' bed. James sat on the couch and then Lily sat one it, leaning her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and she fell aslepp like that.

20 minutes later, Lily woke to a three year old boy runnning into thier room.

"Lily!" he shouted.

Lily's head wipped off James' shoulder.

"Mmm..." she moaned tiredly "Guys, this is my little brothe, well he's my step-brother.Even though I don't like my step-mum, I like him. His name is - yawn - Joey. Joey this is James" She motiond to James, sittting next to her. " That is Remus," Remus was waking up Hannah "and over there, next to Kat, is Sirius."

"Hello" Joey said politely.

"You know what Joey?" Lily asked bending down to his ear level.

"What?" he asked excitedly

"You should go and wake up Kat and Sirius, you kow how to right?" she said.

Joey gave a very mischievous smile. He ran and jumped on Kat's bed. he jumped up and down and woke them up.

"Joey..." Kat moaned

Lily walked over and picked Joey up and walked over to the couch set him down on the floor and she sat down next to James again. She picked up Joey agin and put him on her lap. Joey hugged Lily. Joey's little hands went up to her face and pushed her cheek to rest her head on James' shoulder and then he reached over to genntly push James' cheek so his head was resting on Lily's.

Then he got off and walked over to Hannah. She picked him up. Remus reached over and took him from her hands. He put Joey oin his knees and started bouncing him gently up and down untill he fell asleep. He placed Joey at the end of the bed with a pillow. He looked at his watch.

"Shit, it's 10:02 (pm) We had better go James, Sirius." he said

Lily had a sad look on her face as she opened her eyes and lifted he headof James' shoulder

"No,... please, stay, we all want you guys to stay." Lily said in just a whisper, taking James' hands in her own. She put on her best puppy dog face. James gave into her. He just couldn't help it.

"But where would we sleep?" he asked

"Well, Kat and Siri have already slep in the same bed, why not just sleep with us?" Lily said

James raised and eye brow

"Ok, that came out wrong, just sleep in our beds with us." Lily said, "Or, all you have to do is conjour more beds. Just please stay?" she askedd

"Ok, guys, we're staying."

Lily hugged him. "Ok, now, maybe you should go home and get ready for bed or w/e?" Lily asked

"Yea, I'll be back in a minute ok?" James said

"Ok." Lily said

James, Remus and Sirius poped away.

"I want to do that!" Lily said as she walked into the washroom.

&&

Two minutes later, the three girls walked out of the washroom, in pajamas and carring their clothes. They threw their clothes in the laundry hamper tehn there were three pop's out in the hall.

Knock knock.

"Come in!" Yelled Kat from her bed where she was reading a magazine.

In walked three boys in jeans and tight shirts.

Remus was wearing loose back jeans and a black tight long sleeve shirt. Hannah noticed that he was nicely toned and looked really sexy with his arms crossed like that.

Sirius was wearing black desginer jeans and a tight white T-shirt. His long hair was brusehed out of his grey eyes. He had his hands in his pockets and the look of 'cool' on.

James walked in last, He was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a tight black long sleeveshirt that showed off his toned body. His Black hair down in his hazel eyes.

Sirius walked over to Kat and straddled her hips, putting his hands on her waist. He bent down and kissed her a while.

Lily eyed James. She smiled a little, looked at her bed then back at James. He got the message and climed up into her bed where she then climed up to.

Remus walked over to Hannah.

"I could just conjure another bed, if you want." Remus said looking down

"No!" she said loudly "I mean, uh... if you want but I don't mind you want to sleep in my bed." she said embarrassed

Remus put two fingers under her chin and lifted it to look her straight in the eyes. Her smiled at the look on her face. he leaned down on kissed her softly.

Up in Lily's bed, James and Lily were making out. It wasn't like the kind of making out if you were never going to see the person again, like Kat and Sirius were doing, but just sweet kissing, like people in love with each other, and would be in love for years to come.

"Sirius," Kat whispered, tring to catch his attention, "Sirius." she said a little louder this time.

He looked up from her neck that he was kissing. His breathing was heavey, she could feel his stickey chest on her bare arms.

"Yes, love?" Sirius whispered " If you don't want to just tell me. I'll stop." He whispered again rolling off of her.

"No, no. I do, I really do want to, especally with you, but I need you to first close the hangings and cast a silencing spell, because I know that the others don't want to be awakened on acount of me." she whispered as she moved over and straddled him, putting her hands on his bare chest.

He grabbed his wand and said "I will, but they aren't asleep. Listen.closely, just listen to Hannah and Remus." they listened. Then Kat heard it.

"Mmm.. mmm. Remus. Remus." Hannah caught his attention "Not, not yet Remus. I...I can't shag you yet."

"Ok. Hannah. It's ok." Remus had a mischevious smile on. "Let's just fool around then shall we?"

"Oka... okay... ooohhhh. Remus. Mmmmahhh." Hannah moaned.

"Now listen to James and Lily" Sirius whispered to Kat agind looking over to Lily's bed.

Kat and Sirius heard slow kisses coming from Lily's bed. Then -

"Mmm. James, mmm." coming from Lily.

"Mmm... Oh God. Merlin Lily. You... Oh god Lily you. You-" James was cut off by Lily's lips.

"Oh-" Lily started

"Fuck I-" From James

"I need-" out of Lily's mouth

"You." James finished in a raspy voice.

"So where were we?" Sirius asked as he closed the hangings and casting the silencing spell on them.

"Well...I think we _were_ about to shag. Shall we procede?" Kat answered

"Yes. I think we shall." he replied


	4. being bored and being in love

**ok so I'm really bad at writing. I just do it to blow off steam. **

Disclaimer: yea. I just own the plot and anyone you don't reconize. I'd love to own them. But i don't.

OK. well, first, the story is about three girls who are like sisters, two of them are twins, who live with another girl. Lily is the other girl and Hannah and Kathren are the twins. They keep moving around with their dad who is an ambassador for England so they move to many different countries. It startes off in the summer when they are in france. They are of course magical. just try to follow along. Oh and please review.

Okay, guys, I was sitting in class today, and my arm started to hurt a lot, there's no bruise, no cut, nothing broken, it just hurts! do something!!

Chapter 4: Being Bored and Being in Love

Lily woke up to the sweet smell of Axe (A/N: the clone) once again. She breathed in deeply, and sighed happily.

James' hold around her tightened. "Good morning, Love of my life." He said quietly with his eyes still closed, not wanting to be awake yet.

"Mmm...C'est toujours un matin charmant se réveillant à mon sentir doux, bon regarder, l'anglais parle le garçon-jouet." Lily replied to him opening her eyes and looking up to him, (A/N: okay... that french part up there means "It's always a lovely morning waking up to my sweet smelling, good looking, english speaking boy-toy." For anyone who really can speak french, uplike moi, who just uses a translater, please correct me if I'm wrong) who still had his eyes closed.

"Waa??" came from three english speaking boys that were in the room, with the other two girls.

Lily, Hannah and Kat all broke into a fit of gigglesfalling off the beds they were slepping in, well except for Lily for she was in her new boyfriend's arms.

They had stopped laughing now, and were all just lying there, going back to sleep untill a decent hour.

_'My boyfriend.'_ Lily thought to herself. _'That sounds good... doesn't it?'_

She sighed happily and drifted off to sleep untill the alarm went off.

* * *

"I'm bored!" 

"Me too."

"Moi aussi!"

"Well do something then."

"I dun wanna."

"Then be bored."

"Aww..."

The six friends were sitting behind Remus' house staring at absoloutly nothing.

"Well I have an idea to occupy our time." Hannah said looking at Remus, smiling

"Oh yea? what's that?" Sirius asked not knowing it was only ment for Remus

Kat looked up at him from her positing on the ground, where she was tanning, and shook her head at him

"Werde ach Mann, was ich mit Ihnen machen?" Kat said. unfortantlly for Sirius, she was speaking german, which he couldn't understand.

Lily smiled as he looked at her. "She said,' oh man, what am I going to do with you?'"

Sirius pouted then turned back to Kat.

"Aww... don't do the puppy dog face! No! No! c'est irrésistible!" Kat yelled covering her eyes with her hands peaking through her fingers.

"Irresistible my ass!" James yelled with laughter

"Hey!" Lily said sitting up from her tanning position on the green grass. "You're learning!"

"Anything for my darling." he replyed smoothly.

She smiled, got up and ran off into the big field they were staring off into just minutes before.

She ran with her arms wid open smiling and laughing, her face turned towards the sky, letting the sun hit her beautiful skin.

James ran after her with a genuine smile on his face, not just a smirk.

He grabed her by her two legs and put her over his shoulder and spinning her around.

She was screaming "Put me down! ahh!"

* * *

If she's screaming for him to put her down, why doesn't he?" Sirius asked Katheren as they watch James and Lily out in the field. 

"Because she doesn't mean it. she's really having a lot of fun out there." She said simply

"Oh."

"Yup. you know, before you guys came, i can't remember the last time she was smiling so much." Hannah said from Remus' lap.

"Yea... I think it was when mum was alive... she always just been so sad, and so alone. I mean, we've always been there for her, and we were always popular at school, and with, well everyone basically. But it's like, she's surrounded by people, yet noone listenes to her, and noone can help her out, noonne can relate to her." Kat explained

"Except us really, but, i guess she just lets it build up inside, not letting it out, but putting up a mask. One that's happy, not really how she's feeling."

They watched Lily and James making out in the middle of the field. Her in a nice green bikini top, with white and green board shorts on, and him with no top on and a pair of jeans. She had a huge smile on as he picked her up and spun her around.

* * *

Jams spun her around over his head, holding her just above her waist. He put her on the ground and laid down on top of her, smiling. "Lily, there's something I want to tell you, But please don't interupt because this is really hard for me to do, I'm not very good at it. Okay?" 

"Oaky."

"Look, I know we haven't known each other very long, I mean it is the end of the summer, so it's been, almost three months, but I feel like I've known you all of my life. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You are the perfect person, smart, funny, talented,kind, nice, talketive, yet quite at the same time, you're gorgeous, and your flaws just make you even more perfect. You accept me for who I am. So, What i guess I'm trying to say is that, I love you."

He took a big breath, for he hadn't breathed the whole time he was talking.

Lily just stared at him

"Look, I understand if you don't love me back, I just had to sa--" He was cut off by her lips on his, in the most passionate kiss both of them had ever had.

* * *

The four teenagers were disscussing what they thought James was saying to Lily before she kissed him like that when James' mom poped up in front of them. 

"Oh, 'ello mum!" Sirius said smiling at the person he had come to know as his mother since he was twelve.

"Hello sirius dear, where is James?" she asked everyone.

They all pointed to when Lily and James were lying on the ground kissing.

"Oh, isn't that just ardorable?" she asked

"Yea, it is kind of," Remus answered.

"Well, kids, your letters are here, so whenever you want them..." She smiled and poped away.

Lily andJames were then walking their way, holding hands and walking very close together. They stopped about ten feet away and James leaned down and whispered somehting in her ear, and kissed her neck. She giggled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hey man," Sirius said as they sat down on the grass in front of the other four."Mum said our letters were here, that probably means theat everyone else's are in too..."

"W-wait, our hogwarts letters are here?" Lily asked. Sirius nodded "Well, you know what that means, don't you girls?" she asked

They both shook their heads no.

Lily smiled a bit and gave them a look.

Their eyes widened "Charlie!" they both shouted and got up each grabbing the hand of their boyfriends and ran off with the boys in tow."

What's Charlie?" James asked looking at Lily getting brushing off her butt.

"Come on, you'll see. He's someone I want you to meet." She answered


End file.
